In Memory
by BeachGirl114
Summary: Sam memory of his siter when looking at his niece and daughter


_In Memory:_

Sam POV:

I was watching my children grow up like my sister wanted. My son will be eighteen this coming up year, my little girl just turned ten today. This day was always hard. It was the day my sister was born and died one. She was exactly 18 when she died, and had one child of her own. Emily found she was 2 months pregnant a week before the battle, I tried to get my sister to stay home with her but she is so stubborn and went with us anyway. She protected me and Paul the day she did. She got to much venom in her body and could not handle it. She first attached the one that went after me and killed it and then the same goes for Paul. She was Paul imprint and the same goes for her. That day was hard on everyone. They imprinted on each other and were to marry that New Years Eve at midnight. She also had his kid at 17 too. The baby was a New Year baby. So today was her and my little girls birthday, November 30, 2027. It still strange how long it has been. Me and Emily named our little girl after her will she named her daughter after our mom and Paul's mom, which her little girls name is Elizabeth Marie.

I looked at my wife lovingly. Seth had imprinted on our daughter which is kinda funny too. My son Andrew was 8 at the time and was very protective of his little sister and then we told him that Seth would not hurt his little sister and that she would be like a little sister and a friend to him right now. He started to laugh at that since he knew what we all were. Now back to our time, my son phased at 6 months ago at the age of 17. Elizabeth had already phased at 16 and was about to be 19 in a month. Rachel phased a few weeks after my son and Rachel is Jared and Kim's daughter. Plus our children imprinted on each other. Lets just say my son takes it a few steps far then what he should. She hates it now and before she thought it was sweet now she was annoyed. Another funny thing is that her birthday is a month after his.

Emily and I both realized that our daughter is just like my sister and her aunt. We call her Bella while her friends call her Izzy. She takes right after her in everything she does. As does Elizabeth but then again that was her mother. Elizabeth looks just like my sister Bella. She has her eyes, lips and personality. Even though she does have her father temper which is bad and has his nose. Weird to point out but oh well. Elizabeth is about 5'11, has big brown eyes, shiny curly brown hair and always is on the go like her mother. She also has big dreams too. Elizabeth loves to paint just like her mother did. She has natural talent for it too. She can draw any portrait even if she seen it once, and take photos like a dream like her father. That is one thing she definitely gets from him. My daughter takes after her aunt more then her mom. Sad but true. I love Emily, but I wonder if my sister spirit is in my daughter. Everyone seems to think it is. Even Leah who absolutely loved my sister. My daughter has a voice that can take anyone in, loves to dance and then again we got her in it at a young age, and always trying to her someone else out before herself. I say between the two girls that is my sister right there.

Funny how Paul spoils Elizabeth more then his other children, which his has 3. Two are from another marriage. His boy is the second oldest and his name is Paul Jr, we call hi, PJ for short. Paul was 15 when he phases. He his very temperamental like his dad is. I feel bad for the girls. The his youngest Julie who will phase anytime now. Jake and Leah have 3 kids their twin boys Jacob Junior and Taylor Marcus who is 15 like Julie is and their daughter who is ten like my Bella is. Her name is Nicole or Nikki as we call her.

So we have 4 girls or about 4 girls and we have 4 boys and then 2 more soon. I am hoping my daughter does not phase but it could happen. I just don't have to worry about that for another 5 or 6 years down the road. I miss the way it all was when my pack was young. We had our group together even before anyone phased. It was me, Jared and Paul, Isabella or Bella (my sister), Jacob, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Brady and Collin. Each one of us phased. The girls always went off to there friends which my sister was pretty popular at school. She was a cheerleader and in Drama and chorus with Kim, and Emily. My Emily that's how we met. She was also Leah cousin and I was with Leah at the time. My sister always joked about Leah being with Jake and me and Emily being together while she was with Paul. I swear that girl is physic or something how right she was when we all phased.

This is how was when we each phased. It started with me, then Jared, Paul, then my sister, Embry, then Jacob, Quil. I phased at 17, then when I was 19, is when Jared and Paul Phased. I was 19 also when I imprinted and Jared soon imprinted on Kim at school when he returned. Same goes for Paul just on my sister. I was not to happy about that, she was only 16. She soon Phased after hearing all this. I guess she could not handle it. Paul freaked out to when she phased we all did. Things to describe my sister is that she can cook, loved to draw and paint, was graceful and grateful, very bright, could sing and dance made straight A's and could cheer any one up. when she found out she was pregnant she handle with grace and poise too. I never looked up to my little sister so much and neither did anyone else too. She hated when anyone was sad even when they were not in our group. Everyone in town looked up to her. She did not let that get to her head either and she was a big help to Leah and she phased.

I started crying again like I always did thinking about my little sister. Everyone knew this day was hard for me and did not asked me twice about me crying. I decide to go put her favorite flowers on her grave. She loved Roses the most. They were her favorite. Yellow and Pink rose's I place them on the grave every year. After Bella died everyone wanted to give up. She was the light of our day and no one could every for get. Me and Emily had to be strong as did Paul. He had a little girl to take care of. He stayed strong for her. I also remember her telling us when it is her time to go she will know. I guess she knew was her time to go and not wanting anyone to come with her and put herself on the line to protect everyone she cared about. She also told me that her favorite song was If Heaven. I listen to it and agreed it was her life any that song is played the day of her birthday each year. My niece also always made her something and put it at her grave. It always a picture she has of her she painted of them together. I hear her crying at night not knowing her real mother. I remember her yelling at Melissa telling her she was not her mother and that her mother died protecting her family and that including her and was cousins and uncle and dad too. That she had to stop talking to her like she was 3 years old. She was 15 that year. If I knew my sister she would be yelling at me and telling me to celebrate her birthday and morning her death. Like I am right now. Her memory is with me till I join her and my mother up in Heaven to live and reign with god the holy spirit. One god now and forever amen.


End file.
